hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf W. Wolf
Wolf W. Wolf is the tritagonist of the ''Hoodwinked'' franchise. He is one of Red's best friends and Twitchy's best friend and boss. Biography and Personality Wolf is an investigative reporter and master of disguise who is really a mystery man. There is not much known about his early life, only that that he was possibly living with and raised by wolves. Though known as “Big Bad Wolf”, he is neither, neither so big and neither so bad as it would seem at first sight. Wolf can look quite uncouth, dry and blunt, he is sarcastic and he often comes up with witty remarks. Though being quite clueless with a comic relief at times, Wolf can be fairly smart and resourceful when things go wrong. In the second movie, Wolf showed himself to be rather bombastic, feeling overconfident and thinks that he can do everything by himself, and being really wild-card. Wolf is actually a very determinate, bold and good guy from the bone with a heart on the right side, willing to help and protect the others, including saving Red, helping to rescue her Granny, saving the situation and eventually make the happy ending. He is a very good and close friend to Twitchy the squirrel. in the end he acts like a wire inspector who inspects the building that the bad guy (the rabbit) is in. Disguises Worn by Wolf In the first film, Wolf wore various disguises: Granny Puckett, a substitute teacher, a chef, Health Inspector Rick Shaw, a sheep, and a building inspector (near the end of the film). In the second film, he continues to wear disguises (even with Red, who is slightly older in the movie). Though his disguises are a bit unorthodox or even cheap sometimes, it usually eventually pays off in many things. ''Hoodwinked! ]] In ''Hoodwinked!, Wolf is first seen in bed disguised as Granny. Red goes over to Wolf and comments on what big hands he has, what big ears he has, and what big eyes he has. After she told him what bad breath he has, the wolf got offended and took off his mask and tried to attack Red, and she attempted to do Kung Fu on him. Then a tied-up Granny comes out of the closet, but then the Woodsman smashes through the window and startles the gang. Right away, Chief Grizzly and the cops arrive, enter Granny's house, and questions the four about what happened. Wolf's side of the story is that he was always suspicious of Red and follows her around and tells others (like the Sandwich Man) about the Goody Bandit -- in disguise. Later on, when Red falls out of her friend Boingo's cable car, she lands in the forest and encounters Wolf, who tells Red to let him have a look inside the basket, but Red refuses, so the wolf roars at her, making her scream and run away. So the wolf chases after her and orders her to hand over the basket. Red then sprayed Wolf with mace and beat him up with her Karate moves, grabbed her basket and ran off. Enraged, the wolf gave chase, but ended up falling into a river, and vows vengeance next time. At one point in the movie, it is revealed that Wolf was raised by wolves (as shown in his family portrait, where Wolf was shown as a newborn and his mother, father, and grandfather were with him). Near the climax, Wolf, Granny, and the Woodsman enter Boingo (who is revealed to be the evil Goody Bandit)'s cave lair and defeat the Evil Ski Team (but not Boingo), and the evil rabbit lights the rope attached to his cable car and tells Granny that the cable car doesn't have any brakes, and sets it off. Quickly, Granny jumped into action and got on a bicycle, took out all of Boingo's men, and jumped off the bike and onto the cable car and saved Red by having her climb up using her red hood. The cable car then falls off of the zip lines and explodes in the river. However, Boingo and the ski team are right on their tail. So, Red and her grandmother both use their hoods to fly themselves to safety and avoid Boingo and his henchmen. Suddenly, Boingo sees the police in front of them and he and his minions get arrested (although, before the police van drove off, Twitchy Squirrel, Wolf's squirrel companion, takes one last picture of Boingo). and Granny having a cup of tea with Wolf and Twitchy]] At the very end, Red tells Wolf, Granny, and Twitchy that the Woodsman (Kirk) finally fulfilled his dream and has become a famous yodeler with the Happy Yodelers, whom Kirk idolizes. Then, Nicky Flippers shows up and convinces the four to join him in the Happily Ever After Agency, and the four accept. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Wolf (who now wears pants) is teaming up with Red (who doesn't want to team up with Wolf because he'll just slow her down) to examine Hansel and Gretel's sudden mysterious disappearance. But before that, he and Granny try to save Hansel and Gretel, Wolf and Twitchy go off with their own plan "Rescue Pie". Once again, Wolf disguises himself as a building inspector to stall the witch while Twitchy goes in and save the kids,but the recipe(aka plan)turned out to be a complete failure! Afterwards, he and Twitchy go with Granny on her motorcycle on a wild goose chase to stop the witch and save Hansel and Gretel. But, when Granny got handcuffed to the broom, Wolf tried to save her, but fell on Twitchy and a pile of leaves. After a short argument between him and Red, the three travel encounter the giant. Red confronts him undisguised, and before she gets crushed, Wolf (in disguise) distracts him, while Twitchy steals Jimmy Ten-Strings. They escape and get their next clue: Boingo. And they have another argument before encountering him in his prison cell. Encountering Boingo, he insults Wolf and almost hurts him, but is stopped by Red. She then grabs his ear, Twitchy finds a book and the three read it. Red then realises that Clarice was the cleaning lady (the witch) was escaping. They try and catch her, but she easily escapes. After Red blames him that he distracted her from finding out that the witch was the cleaning lady in Boingo's cell, he leaves, believing that he will just get in the way. Later, he saves Red and the two overcame their difference and save the day Trivia * In Hoodwinked!, Wolf is one of Red's friends. * In the same film, Wolf's disguises in the ''Hoodwinked'' franchise are all based on Irwin M. Fletcher from the 1985 film Fletch. * In Hoodwinked Too! Hood Vs. Evil, Wolf's house has multiple pictures of Red, including the one of her spraying him with Wolf-Away. It is unknown how he took the picture. This could be evidence that Wolf has deeper feelings for Red. * The person who provides his voice, Patrick Warburton, also voices Flynn from the Skylanders video game series and Joe Swanson from Family Guy. Gallery Big bad wolf hoodwinked.jpg Hoodwinked wolf w. wolf.png Hoodwinked wolf growl.jpg|Wolf growling in Red's face Hoodwinked wolf.jpg Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-1.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-2.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-3.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-4.png Wolf and twitchy hoodwinked.jpg|Wolf with Twitchy Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-5.png Wolf.jpg Wolf twitchy minecart hoodwinked 2005.jpg|Wolf and Twitchy riding on a minecart Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-7.png 442A927DF4F6F01835D091.jpg Wolf hoodwinked too.jpg 99132856.png Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Liars